Chaos 15/2/16
' SEGMENT 1: 'Kevin Owens comes out with the Chaos World Championship to a mixed reaction. ''' ' Owens: Last night, I tore through three clowns, and what’s my reward? Two more, at Dominion of Wrestling. It’s the biggest event of the year, and I need to unfairly defend against two men. Why? Adam Cole may have won the Royal Rumble but that was for Rampage. And since that isn’t a thing anymore, Adam Cole should start from the ground up. That being said, Adam Cole did technically beat 29 other men. Nakamura on the other hand, beat 7. So who has a better claim? Let’s say nobody. I proved myself last night as a good champion. I’m a prizefighter yes, but the prize is already mine. So if I’ll have it my way, at Dominion of Wrestling, I’m not going to fight. ''Owens drops the mic as the crowd boos and Adam Cole’s theme hits. '' Cole: I’m sorry Kevin, is winning the Royal Rumble a small feat? My accomplishment that night was won by beating 29 other men correct. You won that championship by beating a midget half your size. Hey you can boo me but it’s true. A man half your size, with a history of neck injuries. And then last night, you tear through three men yes, but they’re midcard at best and you know it. So what are you bragging about? I know, you’re not bragging at all. You’re scared, that for the first time, you’re going to need to defend that championship against true contenders. I’m not going to complain about Nakamura being in the match, he earned it the same I did. But here’s what’s going to happen at Dominion of Wrestling – I’m taking that championship. ''Cole drops the mic and walks to the back as the crowd starts to cheer for him a little. Cole vs Bryan is announced for tonight. '' '''SEGMENT 2:' Shane McMahon is backstage with Kazuchika Okada. '' McMahon: Hey man congrats on your title defense. Well now that you’re not defending against Kenny Omega anymore, I hope you’re ready for your next title defense at Dominion of Wrestling. I don’t mean to do this in malice, but you’re defending in a pretty high profile match. Good luck there, and tonight, you can take the day off. Okada: So who’s going to be in the match? McMahon: There’s going to be a four man number one contender’s match next week, and then you’ll see who you’re facing. ''McMahon walks off as Okada looks on. MATCH 1: Neville vs Hideo Itami Itami wins at 11 minutes with the Shotgun Kick. MATCH 2: Pentagon vs Kalisto Pentagon wins at 6 minutes with the Pentagon Driver. After the match, Pentagon tries to remove Kalisto’s mask but Kalisto manages to fight him off and run. SEGMENT 3: Chris Jericho comes out to the ring to a huge reaction. '' Jericho: My name is Chris Jericho, and I am one of the best wrestlers in the world, but you already knew that. Here’s the thing. I’m the king of professional wrestling, but there’s just no appreciation for it on Chaos. None at all. Chaos is a desolate land. Oh really you’re going to boo that? This is why I didn’t want to come here in the first place. Maybe I would’ve been better off in Survival. Maybe if the owner didn’t think that AJ Styles was a better pick than me. But even AJ Styles turned up here, so I guess everyone gets stuck in this hellhole anyways --- ''Shane McMahon comes out to a big pop and stops at the ramp. '' McMahon: Wow thank you Jericho, great to know you’re glad to be here. But if you do want a chance, I’ll be more than happy to give it you. Because next week, you are making your Chaos in-ring debut in the main event. The winner faces Kazuchika Okada for his title at Dominion of Wrestling. It’s going to be Chris Jericho versus…. HIROSHI TANAHASHI!!! ''The crowd pops for the news and McMahon goes to the back. '' '''MAIN EVENT:' Adam Cole vs Daniel Bryan The match ends in a no contest when Kevin Owens interferes and beats down on Adam Cole. Shinsuke Nakamura comes for the save and takes out Owens with a Boma Ye. Nakamura helps Cole back to his feet but Cole shoves Nakamura away and walks to the back. SEGMENT 4: ''Finn Balor comes out to the ring alone with a mic. The crowd goes wild for him. '' Balor: Last night The Wyatt Family thought they could gain the upper hand on me. I thought they had the upper hand too. They came charging with five members as opposed to the three they had last week. Bray has strength in his numbers. What I didn’t know though was that I had my squad too. The Bullet Club pulled through for me, even after almost two years without them. For that I’m thankful. But I guess this has turned into a war huh? Let me ask Bray something though. Why me? You clearly have an agenda but I fail to see what it is. ''The lights go out and when they come back on Bray Wyatt is on the ramp with the other four members of the Wyatt Family on the apron surrounding Finn Balor. '' Wyatt: Finn Balor… when I have your limp body in my grasp… then you’ll know why. ''The Wyatt Family steps into the ring but the Bullet Club comes charging down the ramp. Finn Balor manages to escape through the ropes and falls back into his group. Balor and the Bullet Club stop on the ramp while the Wyatt Family groups in the ring. The show ends with the two groups staring down. ''